Young Ravens
by Lomonaaeren
Summary: LMSS slash. Young Death Eaters, and who is to stop them? Lucius and Severus do what they want, when they want. COMPLETE.


**Title** : Young Ravens

 **Disclaimer** : These characters belong to J. K. Rowling and associates. I am writing this story for fun and not profit.

 **Pairing** : Lucius/Severus, background Lucius/Narcissa

 **Warnings** : Murder, angst, infidelity, dub-con, gore

 **Rating** : R

 **Wordcount** : 1700

 **Summary** : Young Death Eaters together, and who is to stop them? Lucius and Severus do exactly what they want, when they want.

 **Author's Notes** : Another of my July Celebration fics that was originally a request for an Advent fic from thebookivore: _I misread your pairing of Harry/Lucius as Snape/Lucius and wondered what you might do with that. Along with the idea of ... mutual ... stringing him along_. This is set during the first war before Severus repented and became a spy.

 **Young Ravens**

Lucius whipped around the corner of the small stone cottage and cast the spell that he knew would fell an Order of the Phoenix vigilante agent. He didn't need to see it land, even though he watched as Juniper Smith flew back and her throat came flying open. The surety was coursing through his veins, cool and strong, rendering him incapable of missing.

The Dark Mark on his arm tingled, and he had to hold his head just _so_ to keep from laughing aloud.

Then he turned and cast another spell, this one at the Auror named Alastor Moody who pretended that he was only an ordinary Auror, not associated with the Order. Moody dodged and struck back with the beam of the Killing Curse.

Lucius spun out of the way as coolly, and went back to dance into battle again, but Moody had already Apparated. That told Lucius the one of his comrades who had been holding the spells against Apparition must have died.

He did not care.

His blood flooded up and sang to him. Lucius strode out from behind the cottage twirling his wand and with his Death Eater cloak flaring around him. If there were any more vigilantes around, he knew he could kill them.

 _Is there anything else better than fighting for my Lord and in defense of my beliefs_?

A figure moved ahead of him, and Lucius had raised his wand before he recognized the black cloak and white mask of a comrade. He watched in a leisurely fashion as they bent over Juniper Smith, wondering why they needed to make sure she was dead. Her throat proclaimed it dramatically.

 _My spell. My work._

But then he saw the way the figure was drawing Smith's blood, and relaxed with a slight snort. It was only Severus, who wanted the blood of all the Order members if he could get it. He was convinced they were on a potion that explained their fanatical loyalty to Dumbledore, and he wanted to identify it and modify it so their Lord could use it.

Lucius thought the Order of the Phoenix was simply fighting for its own beliefs. But Severus was younger and had the right to be idealistic.

And at the moment, watching his long fingers digging into the torn skin and blood Lucius had put there, there was something else he had the right to.

"Severus," Lucius breathed, leaning over to put his wand on the back of Severus's neck.

For a moment, he thought he would find himself on the receiving end of a curse, as Severus tensed and hissed. But then he appeared to realize it was simply Lucius's way of greeting him, and he twisted his head and stared up at Lucius with a simple, resigned expression. "What?" he demanded.

Lucius smiled at him and held out his hand. He knew all the other Death Eaters were dead or gone from the scene. "Duel with me?" he asked.

Some Death Eaters would have questioned him, not able to recognize a mood or the real invitation if it slaughtered them. But Severus only studied him for a moment in patience with his eyes narrowed, and then nodded and held up his wand. Lucius fell back a step, and they circled, the opening movements of the dance as Lucius preferred them.

Severus cast the first spell, as was his right, since Lucius had been the one to invite him. Lucius accepted the mild sting of the cut across his wrist, because Severus had aimed aside from him, and then he moved in to answer with a Stinging Hex.

He saw Severus tense and move faster at the mild response. It meant that Lucius didn't want Severus hurt or exhausted when it came time for the second stages of the dance. And Severus never surrendered easily, even to shared pleasure.

Or perhaps it was some scrap of forgotten moral codes that had made him demand, point-blank, of Lucius last time what Narcissa thought. Lucius only shook his head. Narcissa had told him long ago that she didn't want to know what went on during the Death Eater raids. Blood disgusted her; curses only intrigued her if they were applied for revenge and left the victims alive and suffering afterwards. Gentleness and peace and beauty were the things his wife desired.

Lucius could do whatever he wanted here, as long as he didn't bring it home.

And the passion rising in him as he watched Severus wind his long limbs in different directions and cast spells Lucius hadn't even been certain he knew made his breath sweet and full of longing; it made him want to reach out and trace his fingers down Severus's throat—

Lucius hissed as one of those stronger curses slipped past his defenses and left his right ring finger dangling by a string of flesh. Severus inclined his head, eyes mocking. Lucius knew it wasn't a coincidence that that particular finger held his wedding ring.

"You need to control your jealousy better," he said, because he knew that would incite Severus.

It did. The curses that came at him in the next few moments could have killed him; it was up to Lucius's speed and dueling skill to see that they did not. Lucius laughed breathlessly as he wound in a particular direction and ended up kneeling, wand extended, casting steady magic at Severus to likewise bring him to his knees.

Not even the Dark Lord had such confidence in Lucius's ability to survive and prosper as Severus did.

It came, the moment that always did, when Severus slipped past care into rage and Lucius came close enough to knock the wand out of his hand. Severus twisted and tried to bite, but Lucius had years of training in manual fighting on him. He seized Severus's wrists and flipped him over, binding his hands behind his back with another charm. Then he cast the healing spell that would at least stop the bleeding from his hand and prevent his almost-severed finger from flopping all over the place.

Severus lay still. That could have been mere good sense, recognizing that he couldn't get away from Lucius with the way that Lucius was kneeling in the middle of his back, but his breathing had taken on a familiar pattern.

This was anticipation.

"Get on with it," Severus whispered harshly after a moment, and Lucius smiled. Severus had forgotten who controlled the action. He sat back slowly, luxuriating in the way Severus's muscles tensed underneath him.

One of the things Severus valued was being in control. That made it all the more enjoyable to strip it away from him.

Instead of giving hints as to what he was about to do, the way he usually did, Lucius simply _took_. He rolled sharply sideways, off Severus, and didn't give Severus more time than it took him to huff in surprise. Then he was _there_ , forcing Severus's head back and his tongue down the thrashing man's throat.

Severus made harsh noises, but didn't actually try to break away even though the binding charm on his hands was relatively weak. He tried to roll them over instead, to bring Lucius into the dirt and down to his level.

 _Not this time._

Lucius pushed, and Severus fell on his side with a grunt. Lucius used magic to open his robes faster than he could have with his hands, and had his cock in Severus's mouth before that mouth could open all the way.

All the better to prevent a spell or a curse from striking him, of course. Lucius threw back his head as that reluctant tongue slid under him, as Severus's mouth contracted harshly and gave him a scrape of teeth. The scrape even felt good, as high as he was with power and the adrenaline still pounding in his blood.

And, proving that he really wanted this too, Severus didn't try to break away even when Lucius was too deeply involved to stop him. His mouth closed down. His lips hid his teeth. His breathing became harsh enough that he had to obviously shift and adjust himself.

Not that Lucius spared much time in looking at him. He was riding his own high, his eyes shut, his breath hissing through his teeth.

He was thinking about the first time he'd confronted Severus, and the astonished disdain in Severus's eyes as he stared at him. He remembered Severus asking about Narcissa, his voice would-be casual.

 _He's too young to display that attitude properly yet..._

A strong suck jolted Lucius back to the present, and he reached out and pushed the back of his hand against Severus's cheek. Severus looked up at him with eyes that had gone stony, but the heat was there in the way his body moved.

And when he sucked again, this time, he brought Lucius off.

Lucius gasped as he felt the wet rush down Severus's throat, the wet rush through _him_ , and it was flight and falling and being shoved off a cliff all at once. He crumpled with the pleasure, and Severus shoved him back and brought his hands down to his own cock at once, tugging at himself with desperate groans.

Lucius didn't watch. He lay there, and let his tongue mime what he was thinking when Severus glanced at him. That brought Severus's head back and his hands started to work so frantically that Lucius was surprised he didn't get a cramp.

He watched as Severus splattered, feeling lazy and forgetful, finally satisfied in a way the battle hadn't managed to let him be. When he did recollect himself, he cast a few Cleaning Charms and got to his feet.

Severus wouldn't look at him. Lucius saluted him with a sweep of his wand anyway and turned in the other direction.

 _Severus is young. In time, he'll learn that nothing matters so much as he thinks it does._

Lucius looked forward to being at his side as Severus discovered that, and learn, too, what he would do with his discoveries.

 **The End.**


End file.
